Childhood Friend
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Rin dan Len, hubungannya hanyalah sebatas teman masa kecil. Namun, mengapa Rin merasa sakit di lubuk hatinya ketika melihat Len merona karena cewek lain?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: Typo **_**everywhere**_** , alur nggak jelas, OOC, gaje, dll.**

* * *

**A/N: Ini hanyalah fict iseng untuk **_**refreshing**_** sebelum **_**author**_** ujian hari Senin nanti. Gaahh, 4 bab untuk 1 pelajaran! *garuk-garuk meja* Kesamaan ide mohon di maklumi. All Rin Pov.**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Story by MaiKamano**

* * *

**Don't like? Tekan tombol **_**back **_**sebelum semuanya terlambat.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin kamar sambil bergaya ala model. Seragam rapih? Cek. Rambut tersisir rapih? Cek. Pita putih besar yang selalu kupakai di atas kepalaku? Cek. Empat jepit putih untuk menahan poniku yang panjang—oh, aku belum memakainya. Dengan cepat tanganku menyambar keempat jepit putih yang terdapat di atas meja rias. Dengan sanga(aaa)t perlahan, aku memakai jepit di kedua sisi poniku. Yah, agar menjaga kerapihan rambut yang indah ini.

Aku kembali memperhatikan tubuhku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum puas, "Rin Kagami, kau terlihat _sangat_ cantik seperti biasanya," kataku kelewat pede.

Clik.

Pandangaku teralih pada bingkai foto yang terdapat di atas meja belajar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Itu fotoku bersama teman masa kecilku.

Len Kagamine.

Di foto itu, aku dan Len yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil berpose _peace _. Hm? Apa foto itu diambil saat kami masih taman kanak-kanak ya? Kalau tidak salah sih, saat pesta ulang tahun Len. Hihihi, aku ingat saat dia dilempari tepung oleh teman-teman sebagai kejutan, dia menangis layaknya seorang cewek.

Ah, masa-masa yang in—

"RIN! MAU BERAPA LAMA KAU TERUS MENGACA, HAH?! SE-NARSIS APA SIH, KAMU?! CEPAT TURUN DAN SARAPAN!"

Aku menurunkan sudut bibirku dan cepat-cepat mengambil tas yang menunggu dengan setia di pojok kasur, " _Ha'i _! Lenka- _nee_ cerewet, ah!"

"APA?!"

' _Heh? Dia mendengar kata-kataku tadi? ' _Batinku dengan keringat dingin.

Tidak mau dilempari panci oleh Lenka- _nee _, aku segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menuju meja makan.

"Rin! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berlari-lari saat menuruni ataupun menaiki tangga! Kau bisa terluka!" omel Lenka- _nee _sembari menaruh _pancake_ jeruk kesukaanku di atas meja.

Akupun segera duduk dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, "Ngaca di kamar salah, turun tangga buat sarapan juga salah. Maunya Lenka- _nee_ apa sih? Aku 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucapku ketus.

Lenka- _nee_ terkikik geli dan menarik pipiku pelan.

"Ouch! Hentikan itu! Sakit tau!"

Lenka- _nee_ melepaskan pipiku, mulai menarik bangku dan duduk di sampingku dengan anggun, "Hehe, maaf deh. Habisnya di mata _nee-chan _kau tetap seperti anak kecil," ujarnya, lalu tertawa.

Yang awalnya aku cemberut karena kesal, perlahan mulai tersenyum tipis dan ikut tertawa.

Lenka- _nee_ masih tertawa, sampai akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Berhenti tertawa Rin. Habiskan makananmu dan cepat jemput Len,"

Aku menghela napas. Dimana-mana, cowok itu yang jemput teman ceweknya lalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Lah ini? Kenapa mesti aku yang menjemput Len setiap hari?

Capek beradu mulut, aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu mulai memakan _pancake _-ku dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin sudah mau berangkat ya?"

Aku menatap Lenka- _nee_ sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku—memakai sepatu, "Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Lenka- _nee_ hanya menatapku dengan sendu, tidak membalas kata-kataku tadi.

"Rin sudah besar ya..."

"Hah?"

"Kalau Rin pergi, Lenka- _nee_ nggak punya temen buat dijailin dong..."

"Lenka- _nee _!"

Lenka-nee mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku keras, "Udah, sana berangkat,"

Aku mengangguk, "Lenka- _nee_ nggak pergi kuliah?"

"Nanti—" ia tersenyum, "—siang," lanjutnya.

"Aaah! Licik!" umpatku tidak terima, " _Itekimassu _!"

Lenka- _nee_ tertawa melihatku, lalu membalasnya, " _Iterashai _! Kalau nanti ketemu cowok ganteng, beritahu _nee-chan _, ya!"

"LENKA_- NEE _!"

* * *

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan rumah Len. Buat apa jalan cepat-cepat, lagian rumah Len 'kan hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja dari rumahku.

Kuperhatikan rumah Len dengan seksama. Luas banget. Rumahnya mempunyai 2 tingkat, belum di tambah loteng—tunggu, jadinya 3 tingkat dong? Temboknya di cat warna kuning cerah. Bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan indah di sekitar pekarangannya yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan. Mulai dari bunga mawar sampai bunga bangkai, semua ada disana. Oh, coret yang terakhir. Disana juga tersedia bangku panjang seperti di taman pada umumnya—barangkali ada tamu yang datang mau duduk disini sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

Kok kesannya _elegan_ banget ya?

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Oh, _please _, aku sudah berteman dengan Len sejak kecil, dan _aku baru menyadari semua ini _?! Konyol.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu rumah seorang Len Kagamine, tapi—

"Whoa! Jangan pukul aku!"

—udah dibuka duluan pintunya oleh Len. Aku menarik kembali tanganku, "Lenny? tumben udah siap? Biasanya kesiangan," tanyaku setelah melihat sosok di depanku ini yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap.

Ia nyengir, "Mana boleh aku telat di hari pertamaku masuk SMA?"

Aku tersenyum, "Mana Rinto- _nii _?"

Len menoleh sebentar ke dalam rumahnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Lagi nonton tv,"

Aku tersenyum penuh makna dan berbisik pada Len, "Nanti beritahu Rinto- _nii_ ya, Lenka- _nee_ berniat selingkuh lho!"

Len tertawa, "Ya, ya, nanti akan kuberitahu," Len menggenggam tanganku—yang entah kenapa—membuat wajahku terasa panas, "Ayo berangkat!" ucapnya semangat.

"Ayo!"

* * *

_Di Crypton Academy ._

"RIIINN! LEEENN!"

Suara yang memekik nyaring merasuki telinga. Gendang telingaku rasanya berdengung, seperti siap pecah kapan saja. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Hatsune Miku—teman masa kecilku juga?

Aku menarik tangan Len, "Ayo, Len!"

"Iya!"

Dapat kulihat Miku, Gumi, Kaito, dan Gumiya telah menunggu kami di aula—sampai-sampai mem- _booking_ tempat duduk untuk kami berdua.

" _Thanks_ ya udah _booking_ tempat duduk!" kataku, lalu duduk di samping Gumi.

Gumi memutar matanya, "Kalian lama banget!"

Aku terkikik, " _Gomen _,"

Len melirik sekitar aula dan segera duduk di sebelahku, "Untuk apa kita di suruh kumpul di aula?"

Kaito menjitak kepala Len pelan, " _Baka _! Kepala sekolah kan mau pidato untuk penyambutan murid baru!"

Len ikut menjitak kepala Kaito, "Jangan mengatai orang _baka _, dasar _baka _!"

Gumiya yang sedari tadi diam, menjitak kepala kedua temannya dengan cuek, "Sesama _baka_ jangan saling mengatai. Pidatonya sudah mau mulai tuh,"

Len dan Kaito yang ingin membalas perkataan Gumiya, segera bungkam begitu melihat salah satu guru menaiki panggung.

"_Ehem... Test, test... Oke. Selamat datang untuk kalian—para murid baru, di Crypton Academy! Perkenalkan nama saya Gakupo, sebagai kepala sekolah disini..."_

Miku mendadak _ilfeel_ . Ia segera berbisik pada Gumi, "Kepala sekolahnya kok jelek kayak banci ya?"

Gumi mengangguk menyetujui, "Padahal sekolahnya elit, tapi kepala sekolahnya malah berwujud seperti ini,"

Aku tertawa mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatku, "Kalian bicara jangan begitu, mau bagaimanapun juga dia tetap _Ibu_ Kepala Sekolah kita!"

Miku menghela napas, "Dia cowok, Rin,"

"Oh, begitu," jawabku singkat, lalu tertawa lagi.

"—_sekian dari saya. Dan, mari kita sambut—Megurine Luka sebagai pemilik nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini, untuk berpidato!"_

Deg.

Aku terpana melihat seorang gadis—yang berada di atas panggung— yang berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Ia mempunyai mata biru aqua yang dalam, rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung—dan, oh _man _! Bahkan dia mempunyai kulit yang putih bersih! Apa dia mandi susu setiap hari ya?

"_Sebagai perwakilan, saya menyambut kalian, para murid baru di sekolah ini. Hari ini, kita mengadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru. Saya sangat berterima kasih,"_

_Look _! Bahkan suaranya sangat indah! Kurang _perfect_ apa orang ini?

Aku mengembungkan sebelah pipiku, iri karena kalah cantik dengan murid terpintar yang memiliki nama lengkap Megurine Luka itu.

Aku menyikut Len, "Len, Len... gadis itu sangat cantik ya..." _oh, tuhan, bahkan aku baru memuji seseorang untuk pertama kalinya..._

Len tidak menjawab. Dengan kesal, aku menoleh ke arah Len yang ada di sampingku.

"Le—"

DHEG!

Pupil mataku mengecil. Aku merasakan sesak nafas yang teramat sangat ketika melihat Len.

Len... Kenapa dia menatap gadis itu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, _minna-san _! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, MaiKamano! /ditimpuk/

Em... Saya agak bingung nentuin genre buat fict ini. Romance&Humor atau Romance&Hurt/Comfort(karena nanti mau ada konflik di fict ini) ataukah Hurt/Comfort&Humor(?) abaikan yang terakhir. Maka saya memutuskan untuk lihat di chapter 2, baru nanti saya edit lagi.

Akhir kata,

Riview?


End file.
